Firmamento
by CieloCriss
Summary: Un Takari cortito para mi amiga Hikari T. Y. Takeru es un chico que está enamorado. Piensa en quien ama pero quiere convertirlo en realidad


_Este es un fic corto y romántico que trata de Takeru y Hikari. Está dedicado a mi amiga Hikari Takaishi Y._

**F I R M A M E N T O**

Por CieloCriss

_Hikari, ¿Ves el cielo?, yo puedo verlo aunque tenga los ojos cerrados. Sólo te imagino, y listo, veo el cielo, el cielo más bello de todos._

_¿Puedes tocar las nubes?, ¿no?, yo sí puedo hacerlo, nada más necesito respirar tus palabras, acariciar tu cabello, que se moviliza como si estuviera haciéndole coros al viento… ambos soplan juntos._

_¿Alcanzas las estrellas?, están muy altas, me dices, pero estira bien la mano, puedo subirte a mi espalda. Entonces te aseguro que las alcanzaremos, las haremos nuestras._

_No sé cómo empezó este sentimiento, tan mío, tan tuyo, tal alto como el firmamento, tan hermoso. ¿Para qué saber como empezó?, me basta con apagar mi mirada, es la mejor manera de verte en una película en movimiento, que imagina las palabras y los besos como si fueran reales._

_A veces duele, ¿también te duele a ti?, ¿se te hincha la piel, como a mí?... a lo mejor suspiras todas las mañanas, ¿me dibujas con el vapor del café?, un café caliente, con tu esencia, ¿nuestra esencia?, quiero pensar que sí._

_¿No te has preguntado de dónde viene la intensidad?, viene del sol, ¿no crees?, o de las estrellas altas, tan elevadas como nuestro sentimiento._

_Lo cierto es que con sólo verte comprendo que estás escalando junto conmigo, ¿verdad que sí?, no soportaría pensar que no, aunque si no te tuviera sí sobreviviría._

_A veces sobrevivimos sin quererlo, pero yo no quiero pensar en ello, porque vamos juntos, cazando estrellas, viendo cometas con sólo seguirnos, ¿cierto, Hikari?_

_Eso me basta por ahora, la imaginación te hace dueña de todo mi firmamento. ¿Quieres que esto sea realidad?_

--

_Salgo de mi niebla, tu niebla, mis ilusiones, tus reflejos. Y te veo, largamente, sudando, la realidad es tan compleja que con admirarte me explotan las venas, sangrando, ¿a veces sangras por mí?_

_Acaricio tu mejilla a la luz del crepúsculo, que me jala, que me insita, que te pone nerviosa, ¿verdad que sí estás nerviosa, Hikari?, a lo mejor por eso tus ojos se revuelven con la luz de los colores vespertinos, que son finos, aunque no tanto como tú._

_Quisiera irme de aquí, ¿sabes porqué?, porque pienso mucho, pero no hablo. Tú también quieres hablar, sin embargo sólo mueves tus labios, gimiendo levemente, ¿me estás invitando, Hikari?_

_Es más fácil pensar en ti que tenerte, aunque ¿no has pensado que puede ser más linda la realidad?, por eso te acaricio, muy lento, tan lento como tú compartes las luces del sol en tu rostro._

_¿Y si nunca me salen las palabras?, ¿y si nos quedamos mudos a la luz de nuestro firmamento?_

_Tantas espirales adentro de mí, queriendo flotar alrededor de nosotros, en el cielo, en tu mente, en la tarde agonizante. ¿Sabes Hikari?, aunque estoy incómodo y quiero irme, podría estar así para siempre, con la palabra en la garganta, admirándote…_

**Takeru**, _me susurras, ¿por qué susurras tan bien?, ¿porqué me enamoras cuando te mueves, hablas y respiras?_

**¿Sí?**, _te respondo, por fin he podido sacar palabra de mí… esta palabra viene desde el fondo, no viene de mi garganta, tampoco de mi vientre._

_Entonces nuevamente el silencio, mi mano en tu mejilla… ¿por qué no respondes? ¿Quieres que yo hable?_

**Hikari…** _te digo, como temblando, como suspirando; tu resplandeces y alzas tu mano, también me acaricias, ¿Sabías que tu tacto es perfecto?_

**Dime**_, respondes, con serenidad, ¿no sudas, Hikari?_

**Hikari**_, repito,_ **¿cuándo creció tanto nuestra amistad?**__

_Me miras, miras muy bien. En mi mente estás más ausente cuando te imagino… ahora obedeces a tus deseos, no a lo que imagino de ti._

_Me abrazas, te abrazo, nos abrazamos. Ahora todo hierve, deja de ser rosa._

_¿Te gusta el color rosa, verdad?_

_Ahora nuestro abrazo es rojo._

_Ya no te miro, ni tú a mí, nos abrazamos, olemos nuestros cuerpos._

**¿Cuándo creció tanto nuestra amistad, Hikari?** _Vuelvo a preguntarte, tú te aferras a mí como nunca y dices con debilidad,_ **¿no ha sido siempre así?**

_Niego, niego porque no siempre ha sido así._

**Takeru**_, mencionas, con mi cabello entre tus manos,_ **siempre ha sido así, ¿no lo crees?**

**Entonces ¿siempre ha sido así nuestra relación?**, _insisto_.

**Sí, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta**_, aseguras con dulzura_.

**Tal vez…,** _te digo._

**Tal vez…,** _replicas._

_Te elevas hasta mí, queriendo alcanzar el cielo de ambos. Y nos tocamos, nos acariciamos los labios mientras el sol agoniza y te quita los brillos, los brillos rosados que se vuelven rojos, como la sangre, ¿no te explotan las venas por dentro, Hikari?_

_Dejamos atrás algo, tú desciendes, yo crezco aún más._

_Sé que estamos juntos escalando, Hikari._

_De alguna manera…_

**Hikari**_, te digo con el cuerpo entumido,_ **¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta?**

**¿De nuestra relación?,** _preguntas_. _Yo te asiento, tú mueves en negación._

**Me di cuenta cuando miré nuestro cielo, ¿es de ambos, verdad?**

_Asientes, asientes como nunca antes lo hiciste_.

**¿Alcanzas las estrellas, Hikari?**, _cuestiono_.

**Están muy altas**, _me dices_.

**Estira bien la mano, puedo subirte a mi espalda. Entonces te aseguro que las alcanzaremos, las hallaremos en nuestro firmamento.**

F i n


End file.
